


Heart to Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Gore, Kirin's gonna have a bad time, Manipulation, Other, Vomiting, abusive relationship (at the very least heavily implied), graphic cannibalism, nonsexual choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirin's starving and in the perfect position for Lying to give him a little... Assistance.</p><p>(Please pay attention to the warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I take it you are interested in sin, cool  
> This was originally posted [on tumblr](http://lyinginyourbedmon.tumblr.com/post/132896212702/prompts-about-eating-hearts-maybe-sorry-for) for a prompt that was on eating hearts. I obliged with extreme enthusiasm.

“I do hope you aren’t going to be making any more of a mess.”

Lying’s lips twitch up into a grin at the soft whine Kirin makes under them. They can’t help but adore the hazy pleading expression he has with his mouth open as he emits incomprehensibly desperate noises to go along with the drool and starving nuzzles against their stomach.

“ _Please_ , Lying I’m so _hungry_ …”

“Impatient is what you are.”

“I’m s-sor– _Please_ …”

“Hush. You wouldn’t want me to damage this, now would you?”

Pointedly, Lying holds the weakly pulsing heart in their hand a bit higher and curls their fingers, pressing their claws into the soft give of the organ and causing it to ooze more blood onto them. The viscous red slowly drips down their arm and onto the brick floor in a small thin pool. They cover their harsh laugh at Kirin’s eyes following the steady dripping as he cries out with a pained look.

“Don’t _ruin_ it, stop _ruining it!_ ”

“Then control yourself.”

With a choked near-sob, he buries his face in Lying’s robes and squeezes all five eyes shut. Lying can feel his teeth as he tries to mouth at their chest and they give his head a soft disapproving swat.

“None of that, come on now.”

“ _Give_ , please _please_ , I _need_ it, just _give_ me _yours_ …”

Lying snickers slightly, pushing him off despite their lack of worry. Really, it’s quite unlikely he would attack them at this point. “You would almost certainly get no relief from mine, believe me. But alright, you’ve been so good about begging for yourself.”

His ridiculously hopeful gaze at that makes them snicker, but they stay true to their words. With their empty hand they dig pointed talons into the redness of the organ in their hold, delicately pulling a piece from it as they ignore Kirin’s soft protest and rubbing it between their fingers before they hold it over Kirin’s mouth.

“Open.”

He obeys easily, his tongue easily slipping past his teeth and lip to try and catch some of the loose bits of dangling muscle they’re hovering over him. Lying laughs throatily as they push the soft chunk into Kirin’s mouth, their grin growing softer and somehow more condescending as his tongue curls around the blood on their fingers. He closes his mouth on their hand, and for a split second they expect him to bite, but he merely sucks their fingers clean with wet swipes of his tongue while he moans at the taste and swallows.

“Better~?”

When he lets their hand go, he whines at them, more complacent but still desperately hungry. “M-more, _please_ …”

“Mm, should I?”

Kirin’s face falls almost instantly and he opens his mouth to plead further, but Lying laughs and he shuts it again. They chide him gently while they pick off more muscle, talking down as if to a child.

“Really, perhaps you wouldn’t be in this whole mess if you had simply taken better care of that shell. As it stands, it would seem we’ll need to work on your manners. How can I trust you to behave when you’re acting like this?”

Kirin responds with a pitiful sob, self-consciously lapping up some of the drool escaping his lips and trailing down his chin uncomfortably.

“Are you going to do better for me?”

“I-I will, yes, _a-anything,_ I _will_ , just _please_ …”

“Promise me.”

“I pr-promise, I _swear_ it, please, _please_.”

“Good.” Lying purrs out the praise and gently presses the second chunk of the heart to his lips, letting him mouth against their fingers and scrape teeth against them without care. He’s just so _hungry_ , he can’t stop himself, even with Lying’s clearly demeaning amusement and the way they’re teasing him.

It’s a repeating pattern that goes similarly for the next few pieces, all of it doing next to nothing for how starved Kirin is, and yet he keeps on with it, too afraid to disappoint them and lose the one real friend he’s sure he has. It will certainly take a long time for Lying to tire of this.

At the seventh and nearly final scrap of the heart, Kirin musters the courage to press his teeth into Lying’s fingers with a soft muffled comment of how easily he could bite them. For a split second, he can feel Lying flex their fingers before they shove their fingers into Kirin’s throat. With a choking yelp, Kirin attempts to pull back and glances up at them with the beginnings of fear. Disturbingly, Lying’s expression is calm with a half open grin and visible teeth as they force further down against Kirin’s gag reflex. It’s a moment much too long, but a moment nonetheless before they retract their hand and take an easy step back.

“I wouldn’t suggest choking so much. You don’t want to waste your meal now, do you?”

Kirin forgets his sense of balance quickly as he chokes and heaves, leaning forward and shakily supporting himself with an arm as the awful retching noises and the dizzying pressure present in his chest only make him feel more nauseous and humiliated. Before long he’s desperately trying to choke back the sick feeling of vomit in his throat, failing to keep himself upright and falling onto his side to retch out half of everything he had just managed to finish. His partial sobs aren’t difficult to hear, and they continue even after he finishes regurgitating it while he lays in a disgusting pool of his own stomach’s contents.

Lying finally bends down a bit away from him and rubs the pads of their fingers over his lips, wiping away some leftover tinged saliva with tenderness feeling too out of place. Kirin sniffles and looks up at them with pleading shame, wishing he could shy away from their touch as they run gentle fingers through his hair and instead nuzzling up to it tiredly.

“You’re such a wretched mess. We’ll have to start all over again now, won’t we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more sin, I have more writing like this [here](http://lyinginyourbedmon.tumblr.com/tagged/solo-spellcasting)


End file.
